Rutianas Psionics
Psionics in Rutianas were developed over a span of about three centuries to arrive at where they are now. There are numerous talents that span the charts, but the most common is Telekinesis, the ability to move objects at will. Almost every individual in Rutianas is able to use some form of Psionics with the exception of 2% of the population. Graph http://i236.photobucket.com/albums/ff266/JaydeAmali/graph2.jpg Null A Null is someone who is unable to access any form of Psionics. They're usually identified by the time the individual is five years old. A Null can live a normal life, according to Rutianas, however, they are viewed as abnormal by the general population. A Null can hold any job in Rutianas, though some employers may ask for proof of Psionic ability, even if the job doesn't require any Psionics to perform job duties. Telekinesis The most common Psionic ability in Rutianas is Telekinesis. Many children start to show signs of moving objects even before their first birthday. It is not an uncommon sight to see an infant wanting a bottle that's fallen out of reach and to have the bottle come to the baby without parental intervention. Within the classification of Telekinesis are other classifications. *Tires easily *Tires after an hour *Tires after four hours *Negligible Tiring *Doesn't Tire A small percent of the population, about 5%, with Telekinesis tires after moving an object the size of a pebble. The majority of the population fall within the mid range of four hours. Those that don't tire from moving objects are enlisted in the military for life as they comprise only about .03% of the population with Telekinesis. Telekinetics haven't been able to move large objects alone. The weight limit for the strongest individual has been noted at just over 1 ton. It is possible to have multiple telekinetics focus on the same object to move it, however, the strain put on the psions tends to increase exponentially with the amount of people. Scientists are still trying to understand why this is as it would logically seem to have the opposite effect. The majority of the population can move an object weighing about .75 tons. A minority can go above and some can barely lift something the size of a pebble. The strength of a psion is still largely unknown. Telepathy Those that show the ability of telepathy are often drawn toward military service, even after their five years of service are up, however, only 20% are accepted. The majority of them have become spies. None have gone on to more sensitive positions, such as diplomats. Those that must choose a profession other than the military are often psychologists or licensed counselors. Pyrokinesis This ability sprang up rather recently in Rutianas history. The ability to create fires from nothing has been regarded as dangerous by the military and every individual that has shown this ability has been drafted forcibly into the military after the required service is up. Those who are able to control their ability are released to make a choice for their profession. Many choose to stay with the military, even if the assignments they're given are mostly clerical, placed in civilian status, or kitchen work, though some have become chefs. Future Sight The ability to see into the future isn't quite what it seems. Future Sight is often accessible only to the Psions life and usually only a few moments ahead. All but one with this ability have been placed in the care of the military, however, they spend their life with the research and development teams. Future Sight seems to be an anomaly within the Psionic Spectrum. The most notable Rutian with this ability is Emperor Shein Darson. He has often made jokes regarding this ability. His sight stretches only into the next five minutes and he's claimed that by seeing the future, it can often change. Other Talents Many other talents have sprung up. Some of these talents may include a mixture of the previous mentioned talents. Some are independent abilities. Clairvoyance is one that strikes only one in ten thousand Rutians. Electrokinesis also shows up in one in ten thousand. While Shein Darson has future sight, he is classified in this section as he also has Telekinesis. The Emperor is also a prime example of how mixed talents affects a Rutian. While he is gifted with two psionics, he cannot use either one effectively. His Future sight stretches 5 minutes, but it's usually a jumble of information that he has difficulty making sense of. He is a telekinetic, however, he tires after about an hour of moving objects. Scientists still do not understand why having multiple gifts would make a person weaker instead of stronger, but the majority who have multiple gifts suffer in much the same way as Shein Darson. Deadly Where there are Rutians that cannot use Psionics, there are those who's abilities are so intense that they can only be classified as deadly. A Deadly Psion can stop a person's heart, crush their lungs, burst a blood vessel in the brain, influence a person to suicide. A Deadly Psion only has one profession option and that is life long service in the military. Any Deadly Psion that refuses to serve is hunted down and killed. They are deemed too dangerous to be allowed outside of military influence. Every Deadly Psion is considered to be too precious to be placed on the front lines of any battle and are used primarily for support personnel or the Rutianas Defense Force. The most notable Deadly Psion is Lieutenant Arren Kelich. He is the only Deadly Psion to be assigned to the Palace Guard and was done so at the insistence of the Emperor.